


Uh...

by SoulenScout



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanfic Generator, M/M, Satanism at it's finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulenScout/pseuds/SoulenScout
Summary: This made me laugh as hard as humanly possible at 2 am, and I had to share it.





	Uh...

This is a story about how Mitch,Sidney and Pricilla all first met. It takes place in Sellwood Highschool before all the events, incidents and happenings happened..  
In this story is a jock, Jonas is a dork and is the school pet.

We join our bros as they first check their school timetables.

"Who are you guys anyway?"  
"Yo yo yo I am Lewis" said Lewis, pretending to be cool.  
"Yo yo yo I am Madison" said Madison, who was actually really cool!  
"Our next class is next" said Sidney.  
"I noticed. We should go together." said Jonas.  
So they did.

When they got to class they went in and went to their chairs.  
The chairs were hard and made from wood. Probably hard wood.  
They sat down on their chairs (different ones).  
At that moment Mitch came into the class room.  
"omg! look its Mitch " said Sidney.

 

"Welcome class" said the teacher.The teacher was sexy, btw. All the teachers were sexy.  
"Your first class, ever, is marine biology. So open your books to page 86 and start learning."  
Jonas started learning intensely. His mind was filled with Marine Biology.  
Lewis was actually trying to learn stuff, but failing because they sucked hard.  
Mitch looked like they were studying, but Jonas knew they was clearly just faking it. Probably cheating. Yes, his was cheating at learning.

"Stop cheating!" said Jonas  
"Screw you!" said Mitch

Teacher turned around sexily.

"Who said that?"  
"Jonas and Mitch did!" said Lewis, who was keen to grass people up. Because Lewis sucks.  
"This is my final warning you two!" said Teacher.  
Jonas went back to his home economics book to continue learning.

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time.  
The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Jonas enters the scene, but whats this? Mitch is there too.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer then ever? That brought us......to each-other?"

"The time with the Money?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh, yes right"

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"  
"Yes my sweetness" said Mitch, giving Jonas a "special" kiss.  
"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."  
"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.  
\--  
Meanwhile, back in the future, Jonas and Mitch were enjoying each-other.  
As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how- lets just say it involved thumpers. Its certainly clear they were close.  
Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well.

Mitch was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join him on his mid-boom-boom time flashback, a flashback to our story in the present......  
\--  
\--  
And now, with that, we once again turn our headbrains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

Jonas and Mitch were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy I will not specify what they were just finishing.

"arg...that was good sex" said Mitch.  
"yes, yes it was" said Jonas.  
"You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self"  
"yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realized my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time.  
Its what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock"

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today"

"I love you Jonas my irresistibleness".  
"I love you too Mitch -my better half.

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset.  
Jonas was distracted by other thoughts though. Specifically about why he hanged out with Lewis.Lewis was kinda hot. If you were into ugly people. But Lewis was well known to be the most stupid person in Sellwood school. In fact, Lewis was the most stupid character in the whole franchise. Always getting too much time. Taking time away from the cool characters like Madison. Everyone agreed with this except stupid people. Stupid like Lewis. Lewis really sucks.  
Why did they write a character like that? It makes no sense. Lewis ruins everything. Like the time they did that thing with the thing that messed everything up. It was just badly written because it didnt go like I thought it should. And it was Lewiss fault. I mean, other characters are stupid at times, but not to the degree Lewis is. Lewis fangirls are freaking nuts.  
God they make me so angry. They waste everyones time. Like Lewis. ARG. Lewis freaking sucks. They should just scrap Lewis and have another Madison instead. That would be PROPER writing. Not those hacks.  
If you agree just sign my change.org petition: "Kill Lewis and have replace with Madison. ".

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning I had spelt Madison wrong, and only realized it when the narrator went on a rant about her and Lewis.


End file.
